Jayce
Live= }} }}, |pst2|title}} is a champion in League of Legends.Jayce's champion profile at leagueoflegends.com Abilities seconds and ignores unit collision each time Transform is cast. }} Jayce leaps to an enemy and smashes them, dealing physical damage to his target and to enemies around it, and then slowing them for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=600 }} Jayce fires an orb of electricity that detonates upon hitting an enemy or reaching the end of its path, dealing physical damage to all enemies in the area of the explosion. |description2 = If Shock Blast is fired through an Acceleration Gate the area of effect, missile speed, range and damage will increase by 40%. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=8 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1050 }} }} Jayce regenerates mana each time he strikes an enemy while in Hammer Stance. |description2 = Jayce is surrounded by an electric field, dealing magic damage over 4 seconds to nearby enemies. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=10 |cost=40 |costtype=mana |range=285 }} Jayce gains the max amount of attack speed ( attacks per second) for his next 3 attacks. These attacks deal varied damage depending on rank. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=mana }} }} Jayce swings his hammer at target enemy, knocking them back and dealing magic damage equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health plus Jayce's bonus attack damage. This damage is capped against monsters. |leveling = of target's maximum health}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=240 }} Deploys an Acceleration Gate for 4 seconds, increasing the movement speed of all allies who pass through it for 3 seconds. This bonus fades over the duration. |leveling = |cooldown=16 |cost=50 |costtype=mana |range=650 }} }} Transforms the Mercury Hammer into the Mercury Cannon, gaining new abilities and ranged attacks. Jayce gains 375 range, for a total of 500 range. The next attack in Cannon Stance reduces the enemy's armor and magic resist for 5 seconds. Jayce begins with one rank in Transform and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling = |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=No cost }} Transforms the Mercury Cannon into the Mercury Hammer, gaining new abilities, melee attacks, and bonus armor and magic resist. |description2 = The next attack in Hammer Stance deals additional magic damage. Jayce begins with one rank in Transform and can increase it at levels 6, 11, and 16. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=No cost }} }} |-| Upcoming= |hp5_base=5|hp5_lvl=0.5|mp5_base=10|mp5_lvl=1.0}} Abilities Transform is available at level 1 and cannot be ranked up with skill points. Jayce's other abilities have 6 ranks. seconds and ignores unit collision each time Transform is cast. Additionally, Jayce's first attack within ?? seconds after transforming deals bonus magic damage. }} Jayce leaps to an enemy, dealing physical damage to his target and to enemies around it, slowing all enemies hit for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=30 |costtype=mana |range=600 }} Jayce fires an orb of electricity that detonates upon hitting an enemy or reaching the end of its path, dealing physical damage to all enemies in the area of the explosion. 50 (down from 60) 160 (down from 175) 1450 (up from 1350) |description2 = If Shock Blast is fired through an Acceleration Gate, the missile width, area of effect, range and damage are increased. Additionally, it's missile speed is increased to 2550 that decays down to 1550 during the flight. 60 225 (down from 250) |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown=8 |cost= |costtype=mana |range=1050 / 1470 }} }} Jayce surrounds himself with an electric field for 4 seconds, dealing magic damage ever second to nearby enemies. While the field is active, his basic attacks deal bonus magic damage. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=mana |range=285 }} Jayce gains the max amount of attack speed ( attacks per second) for 4 seconds or his next 3 attacks. These attacks deal modified damage based on rank. Critical strikes while Hyper Charge is active will deal standard damage. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} }} Jayce swings his hammer at target enemy, knocking them back and dealing magic damage equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health plus Jayce's bonus attack damage. This damage is capped against monsters. |leveling = of target's maximum health}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=240 }} Deploys an Acceleration Gate for 4 seconds, increasing the movement speed of all allies who pass through it for 3 seconds. This bonus fades over the duration. |leveling = |cooldown=16 |cost=25 |costtype=mana |range=650 }} }} Transforms the Mercury Cannon into the Mercury Hammer, gaining bonus armor and magic resist, new abilities, and melee attacks. |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=No cost }} Transforms the Mercury Hammer into the Mercury Cannon, gaining new abilities and ranged attacks. Jayce gains 375 range, for a total of 500 range. |cooldown=6 |cost= |costtype=No cost }} }} moo by mario References cs: de: fr: pl: zh:杰斯 Category:Released champion Category:2012 release Category:Season Two release